The Chosen Ones & The Philosopher's Stone
by Hermione Amanda Potter
Summary: What if Voldemort chose Neville. He is the a Boy Who Lived however that doesn't mean Harry Potter is not part of the prophecy. Together with his twin sister and best friend Hermione Granger, the Chosen Ones are prepared from the very beginning.
1. The Children Destined For Greatness

**The Chosen Ones & The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter One**

**The Children Who Were Destined For Greatness**

_Halloween 1981_

The Marauders had been through everything together, Sirius Black and James Potter had been friends since their first train journey to Hogwarts as they shared the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Despite the dangers headed their way in the form of Lord Voldemort; three of the Marauders remained close while Peter Pettigrew began to pull sway from the group (having already taken the Dark Mark shortly after graduation). A little over a year later and the small group had grown with the arrival of the Potters twins Harry and Emily. Life was perfect until Albus Dumbledore informed them of a prophecy which could be about their children or their best friends son Neville. After a heated debate it was decided that they would go into hiding under the Fidilius charm. James trusted Sirius to keep the secret however the young Animagus though using Peter would be more beneficial; James however refused and finally Padfoot agreed to become Secret Keeper. On October 30th Sirius and Jsmes performed the Fidilius under the warchful eyes of their former headmaster.

Fifteen month old twins Harry and Emily Potter were settled against their godfathers' chest sleeping peacefully after being tired out by their father producing purple puffs of smoke from the tip of his wand much to the delight of his children. The day started out normally enough the Marauders (minus Wormtail) and Lily were now convinced their children were the ones who would be targeted though they knew there was a strong possibility it wi be their friends' child Neville Longbottom.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I know Albus is keeping something important from us." Lily sighed feeling extremely frustrated. As she looked around the cozy living room she could see her worry etched on the faces of her husband and best friends.

"When doesn't Albus hide something important from us. I'm sure he believes that it's for our own good, however one of these days his reasoning could very well backfire." Sirius muttered darkly, his thoughts had turned to his brother Regulus. He'd just recently found out his younger brother had defied his Master resulting in his death.

"Padfoot I know it's hard, but we have to trust Albus, I font agree with his methods but to win this war we can't start fights amongst us." James said softly knowing his best friend was still grieving.

Padfoot smiled sadly "I promise I'll keep my thoughts inside unless he crosses the line."

xoxoxo

Midnight arrived quickly and the Potters were woken by someone knocking on their front door. They knew it wasn't Voldemort as he wouldn't have the consideration to knock. James was bored and extremely eager to come out of hiding, making his way to the front door, his face lit up as he recognised the form of Albus Dumbledore. His heart sank as he noticed the grim look on his face and there was no twinkle in his deep blue eyes. Despite Harry and Emily being born the day after Neville he'd gone after Frank and Alice's boy.

Leading Dumbledore into the living room James made his way to Lily taking her hand in his as he pulled her onto his lap. Alice had been like a sister to Lily this news was going to devastate his wife. Sirius snd Remus knew it wasn't good news as they waited for the news holding Emily and Harry close.

"As you know Voldemort had been trying to figure out the second half of the prophecy made about him. It either related to Harry and Emily or Neville Longbottom I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you earlier tonight he killed Frank and Alice, miraculously Neville survived however Augusta tried to intervene with fatal results."

"What will happen to Neville now?" Lily asked through her tears.

"That's why I'm here. You're both named as Neville's guardians should anything happen to Frank and Alice."

"We'll take good care of him Albus." James said firmly leaving no room for their former headmaster to disagree with their decision. "Where is he?"

"Righ ere'." Hagrid said through his own tears as he manoeuvred himself through the small cottage laying a sleeping Neville into Lily's cradled arms.

"We'll take our leave now."

"Goodbye Albus. Thank you."

"Good Luck Neville Longbottom."

xoxoxo

_August 24th 1991_

Ten years had passed since that fateful Halloween night in 1981, in that time the Potter family had expanded beyond taking in young Neville. A year after the war Alliyah Potter arrived, looking the double of her mother with her father' hazel eyes. She really looked up to her siblings and adopted brother. Born in 1982 she was now ten years old. The same age as the youngest Weasley child.

In the years since the Longbottoms were killed Neville Longbottom had gron into a wonderful young boy; as god brother to Harry and Emily the three children had become inseperable. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were thrilled with how easily he'd adjusted. They knew if the roles were reversed Alice and Frank would have done the same for the twins.

As August 24th arrived the house was full of pent up energy, especially for the elder children as they were going to be receiving their Hogwarts letters. Sirius and Remus (now officially a couple) had just cleaned the breakfast dishes away when three owls soared through the open kitchen window landing in front of Harry, Emily and Neville with their talons held out.

The excited sequels of the three eleven year olds brought Lily and James into the kitchen; as they took in the scene in front of them, neither could be happier at the sight of their children getting their acceptance letters, no matter how hard it would be to let them go.

"It appears a trip to Diagon Alley is in order." Remus suggested wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist gently. The years following the end of the war had been hard on the young werewolf however he knew as long as he had Sirius he could get through anything.

"Can we go now?" Harry pleaded with his godfathers, knowing if he gave his mother the puppy dog look it wouldn't work. Years of his father pulling the same look had apparently made her immune.

"What do you say Lily?" Sirius asked knowing he'd be in the doghouse if he agreed without getting approval. The one thing Sirius had found out over the years was always let Lily have the final say when it came to her children.

"I think that can be arranged. After you wash up and get dressed. I'll send a response back to Dumbledore." Pulling out parchment and quill the small group of friends smiled as they watched the children scurry away eagerly. Lily looked watched Padfoot and Moony nuzzling each other stealing kisses.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_The children received their Hogwarts letters this morning, the three of them squealed when they realised what it was. We hearby accept the places at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._

_Lily and James Potter_

_Sirius and Remus Black Lupin_

"How do you think the other children will react to us?" Remus asked quietly.

"It's none of their business, I'm sure if anything is said Harry and Emily won't hesitate to shut them up. I only hope they do it civilly. Remus you've been with Sirius since you were teenagers, it's no secret the two of you eloped last week."

"How did you know?" Remus asked quietly secretly knowing the answer. None of them could ever hide anything from Lily.

"I heard you sneaking back in. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

xoxoxo

Twenty minutes later three freshly showered and clothed preteens bounced down the stairs, Harry glanced toward his Uncle Moony and his godfather grinning knowingly, though no one had said it out loud the young marauder had figured out a long time ago his favourite uncle and godfather were "a couple". As his sisters and Neville prepared to side apperate out, Harry moved toward Padfoot and Moony suddenly unsure of himself.

As if reading his mind Padfoot picked up his godson, making sure he was securely around his neck and small ears were out of earshot before talking. He and are us had noticed Harry didn't like talking about his feelings in front of his parents. With Remus' hand resting against Harry's back the young boy flushed beet red as he tried to find the right words.

"What's on your mind cub?" Remus had always had heightened senses, the only benefit of being a werewolf, he'd never seen Harry so nervous before but he knew whatever it was had to be important for him to put of heading to Diagon Alley.

"How did know you liked Padfoot as more than a friend?" Harry asked quietly looking down so,his eyes were looking at the top of his godfather's head. Remus was floored, his eleven year old adopted godson was asking about things that were far beyond his years.

"How long has this been on your mind pup?" Sirius asked knowing all too well where this was headed though he had hoped it would be a conversation that neither of them would have to deal with before he was at least thirteen.

"A while." Harry admitted finally meeting his Uncle's eyes. "I know I'm only eleven but I..." Harry sighed.

"I realised it the first time I met Sirius. When you know you know. Is this why you've been watching us so intently lately?"

"Mm hm. I know I need to talk to Mum and Dad about it and I will just not yet. Let's go shopping."

"Alright cub, you can talk to us any time even when you get to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked his uncle eagerly. As nervous as he had been to talk about his feelings, knowing he could talk with his uncles (even though he knew Padfoot was his godfather) made him feel more secure within himself.

"Really, just don't tell your Mum we are giving you the telecom mirror."

"I promise."

xoxoxo

Five minutes later two Marauders and one eleven year old stepped through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. The moment Remus noticed Lily's foot tapping he knew they would be getting told off later. However for once Moony would be on Padfoot's side, helping answer Harry's questions was more important than getting school supplies. His eyes met James' thankful his friend seemed to understand as he took Lily by the hand attempting to calm her.

"Lilyflower I'm sure Harry will tell us what he needed to talk to these two goons in his own time." James soothed running one hand through her red hair. Deep down he had a feeling he knew what it was after all he'd lived with Sirius and Remus long enough to know the signs.

"Alright let's get your school supplies where would you like to go first?" Lily knew she was going to get answers, that didn't mean that she had to enjoy waiting for it.

"Can we get pets first?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course we can. I believe an owl will suit you all perfectly." Sirius and Lily said in unison.

"Awesome." Harry, Emily and Neville cheered as the three children headed toward Eyelops.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist kissing him gently on the lips as he felt Remus' hand against the small of his back. For nearly 11 years they'd been in love antd every day he fell more in love with him. Leaning his head against his husbands' forehead he forced himself to breathe properly. His stomach flip flopped as they followed the family to Eyelops.

"Of all the conversations I've had with Harry, I didn't see that one coming." Remus smiled leaning against his husband as they entered the Owl Emporium. From a distance they could see Harry looking at a small snowy owl whilst Neville and Emily were looking at barn owls.

"It took a lot of courage for him to come talk to us Moony. If say we have a future Gryffindor on our hands. Of course with your influence the thee of them could end up in Ravenclaw." Sirius said calmly.

"Harry's always been intuitive, if I had to put galleons on it I'd say he had known about us longer than we think."

"Mm you may have a point there."

"I can be smart when I want to." Sirius said whilst grinning.

xoxoxo

After twenty more minutes three owls were being carried by Remus, Sirius and James as three over exciteable children headed into the apothecary picking out the ingredients, scales and pewter cauldron they'd been told to purchase. The adults were suddenly thankful they'd been to Gringotts the previous day, it would be better all round if Neville was able to do his shopping in peace.

The small group made their way to Madam Malkin's for school robes, Harry frowned as he noticed their cousin Draco already getting fitted for his robes, despite the fact they ere family whenever the two families had been forced to see each other Draco always seemed to find a way to make Harry and his sisters feel worthless. Once again Sirius and Remus noticed Harry's body language; Sirius understood all too well why Harry was frustrated.

"Hogwarts too dears?" Madam Malkin asked.

"That's right." James said proudly.

"I'll be right with you." Madam Malkin said softly.

"Thank you." Neville whispered with his head down. Unfortunately it seemed Draco had already seen his scar.

"So you're the boy who lived?" Draco drawled.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. Now leave me alone." Neville rushed through to the second set of clothes fitters as Harry and Emily followed suit. Sirius took deep breaths as he tried not to yell at his cousins son who had obviously picked up his father's bad habits.

"Calm down Padfoot." Remus breathed against Sitius's cheek sending shivers down his spine.

"I thought Cissy would have given him some manners, he's st a copy of his father." Sirius sighed resting his head against Remus' shoulder. His cousins had always been a sore subject.

"Perhaps he'll be different once he's in Hogwarts." Remus said hopefully.

"Only time will tell."

"Wait until father hears about this." Draco sneered looking at the two Marauders.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Draco." Sirius said quietly.

Harry looked around the small changing room as Madam Malkin made her way into the room; her warm smile calming his nerves instantly as he stepped up onto the stood so she could begin measuring him for his new robes. He'd heard the conversation going on in the main part of the store and truth be told it was just another reason to ignore him once they got to Hogwarts.

"Will you be needing any other clothes other than your school robes dear?" Madam Malkin asked, obviously knowing where his thoughts were. Harry smiled looking at the elderly witch nodding his head slightly.

"I'm growing out of my shirts. Mum says I'm going through a growth spurt." Harry said softly. Since he was young enough to understand, Harry's biggest dream was to receive his letter for Hogwarts yet now the time had come he was nervous.

"Lily ordered those ahead of time. Your sisters and young Neville are getting new clothes too."

"Thank you."

"You're done. I'll get these wrapped up for you."

xoxoxo

Ten minutes later Harry and Neville were once again waiting in the main store, thankful Draco was no longe there. Just as they were losing interest Emily walked out from the changing room her arms full of neatly wrapped packages which Remus instantly took from his goddaughter. The young witch smiled brightly as they made their way toward Olivander's.

As the family entered the wand makers store, Harry and Emily's senses heightened. Despite not being the ones who would defeat Voldemort in the end, both had promised each other they would stand by Neville's side when the time came. Finding their wands was the beginning of that process. James stepped forward

"Hello?" James called re em bing the first time he stepped foot into the store, he'd always found Ollivander to be somewhat creepy. Brilliant but the way he spoke sometimes made him wonder.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr Longbottom and I see you're with Mr and Miss Potter. It's good to see you again Lily, James. I remember the day you came in for your wands, I remember every wand I've ever sold. Lily I believe yours is ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"It's come in very useful thank you.

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Neville. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit thinking about it, Harry and Emily stood in front of their friend making Ollivander pay attention to their father. The twins and Neville snickered as Jwmes moved closer to Lily, even Padgoot and Moony looked scared.

"And you James, mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for trans- figuration. Well, I say you favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Works very well. Let's get the children's wands please."

"Of course. Let's start with Miss Potter. Now Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.' Emily did as Mr Ollivander asked moving the wand gently. A warm feeling shot through her arm as sparks shot out. With a creepy smile the wand maker took back Emily's wand before placing it into it's case. She payed the sen galleons for it taking it gently from Olivanders hand.

"Now you Mr Potter. I expect great things from you three."

"Okay." Harry said shyly. Moving toward the store counter where Ollivander was already poised with a wand,hve hoped it would be as easy to find hid wand as it had for his twin sister.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it."

Feeling slightly foolish Harry took the wand from Ollivander waving it toward a fallen wand, warmth spread through his arm as red sparks lit up the dim light. Relief shot through him as he paid the eleven sickles for it.

"Now Mr Longbottom, let's find your wand. I have just the wand for you."

"Thank you. I think." Neville stammered.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Neville simply touched the wand and fireworks shot from the tip of the wand. Olivander's smile grew impossibly wider as he realised just how powerful this young boy was. He'd heard the stories however unlike the majority of the wizarding world he chose to wait and see how things turned out. Though he couldn't stop himself revealing his thoughts as this particular wand chose it's wizard.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..."

"I'm sorry what's curious?" Padfoot, Moony and James said in unison.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in Mr Longbottom's wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that he should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave him that scar."

Neville swallowed looking scared.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Longbottom ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

xoxoxo

An hour later four extremely tired children flopped against the couch. Alliyah curled up against her father's lap as she slept. The four adults looked on in silence as they cherished the final few days with the twins before they headed off to Hogwarts. Lily sighed as she reluctantly placed their school things into the ranks they'd purchased earlier in the day. Letting go would be hard, however she knew they'd be safe at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Two**

**Hogwarts Express**

_September 1st 1991_

The remaining days before Hogwarts seemed to join together, much to James, Lily, Sirius and Remus's dismay. It wasn't that they didn't want the twins and Neville to be home schooled, they knew Hogwarts was safe, however the prophecy still laid heavily on their minds. Unlike most mornings Sirius was the first one awake, closely followed by a bleery eyed Harry. As the young wizard entered the living room, his godfather looked up patting the seat next to him. Harry curious as to what his godfather wanted to talk to him about sat down looking into the gray eyes of his godfather.

"I thought we could talk before everyone gets up. You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Padfoot took hold of Harry's hand giving him the comfort he knew would help his godson to open up.

"I know you've been watching me since we had that talk a few weeks ago. I um ... ...like someone. But I'm too young to be thinking about this stuff right." Harry asked softly looking at his lap.

"Your never too young if you've found the one Harry. Who is it?" Sirius coxed hoping whoever it was would return his feelings. During a visit to The Burrow he'd noticed Harry looking at the youngest daughter Ginerva.

"Ginny Weasley. I get this warm flip flop feeling when I see her." Harry confessed. "But I want her to like me I just ... ...don't know how to tell her."

"If I were you pup I'd be honest about how you feel. Age is just a number." Sirius squeezes his godson's hand gently as the rest of the family bounded downstairs.

"Harry do you have everything packed?" James asked as Lily helped Emily with her trunk.

"Yup. I have everything." Harry smiled brightly as his father made the short walk toward the sofas handing over a blank piece of parchment, making sure Lily wasn't looking at the same time Sirius handed him the communication mirror.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Something we made in school. Padfoot and Moony still have theirs this is mine. Take good care of it. The password is I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly pocketing the map and mirror Remus picked up Harry's trunk as Padfoot took Harry's hand as the family apparated to King's Cross Station.

xoxoxo

As the Potters made their way toward the wall between platform 9 and 10 Harry began to get excited especially when he spotted the Weasleys after all there was no missing the bright red hair. Harry began to piush the trolley with his trunk and Hedwig set upon it, Harry made his way toward Ginny. Fortunately for Harry his godfather understood what he was doing and managed to keep Molly occupied.

"Ginny I um ... ... I know we're young but I know that you are the one I want to be with forever. Would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously.

"I feel the same way Harry. Since the first time we met." Ginny stated proudly whilst blushing tomato red.

"Should be go through the barrier together, angel." Harry asked shyly.

"I think we should save Mum from Sirius first. Then when we get sorted into our houses at Hogwartsnwe write to our parents and tell them our news." Ginny laughed. She couldn't believe Harry Potter wanted to be with her. She remembered the stories her Dad used to tell her growing up.

"Write to me?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Of course. I'll send you my notes do you can get a headstand on your studies."

"I'd like that."

xoxoxo

Neville followed Harry and Ginny through the barrier to platform 9 and 3 quarters where the family were waiting for them. It seemed they arrived just in time as the youngest redhead was rushing for the train. With a quick goodbye to their parents, Neville, Harry, Emily hopped on the train finding an empty compartment near the front of the Hogwarts Express. No sooner had they found their seats did the compartment for open, revealing a wary Ron Weasley.

"Can I sit in here?" The youngest redhead asked softly. Neville and Harry didn't need a degree in psychology to know that the younger Weasley wasn't happy harry had been talking to his baby sister.

"Sure you can Ron. You know everyone already. Harry mumbled as his twin sister poked him in the ribs in a joking motion having noticed her twins conversation with the youngest Weasley child. Harry growled at the sight of Ron's rat.

"That rat isn't a rat. Keep him in the cage and put a locking spell on it." Emily snarled.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he placed Scabbers into the cage pulling a locking spell in place. Harry slipped his wand out of the holster putting an anti Animagus charm on the cage.

"Remember Padfoot and Moony talking about Wormtail, being a Death Eater and telling ol' Bella where Neville's parents were hiding. He cut off a finger long before that night, Sirius was our Secret Keeper, however Peter kept going missing. Mum told me one night he didn't respond to a dinner invitation, a finger is all Remus could find, that rat is missing a toe. The minute we get to Hogwarts he's going to Azkaban. I'll buy you a new pet."

"You mean to tell me that I've been cuddling up to a Death Eater?" Ron said going deathly pale.

"Unfortunately. Hopefully the Ministry without Fudge won't be as biased. Aunt Amelia will make sure justice is served. We all have our projects when we get there no matter what house we are placed in. I'm going to research the infamous protean charm in the dark mark and see if it is reactive with the imperious curse, Emily and Neville are going to help with that. Ron you're a strategist, try come up with strategies for capturing them, or any of the junior wannabes. I'm not saying we'll be successful straight away we're eleven, but it gives us time to gather evidence from within the school while our parents do the dangerous work." Harry said blushing slightly.

"Sounds good to us." the second generation Marauders cheered just as the compartment door was opened again revealing a shy bushy haired girl. Neville smiled as he moved further up the seat making room.

"Hey I'm Neville come join us."

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said shyly as she sat next to Neville.

xoxoxo

The journey to Hogwarts passed without incident until just before reaching Hogsmede Station. The small group of friends were discussing which houses they thought they would be in when the compartment door opened and there stood a pale pointy modes boy with two bodyguards, Neville, Harry and Emily knew straight away who he was having grown up on stories from the Marauders school days.

"Is it true? 'They're saying all down the train that Neville Longbottom's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

'Yes,' said Neville. He looked at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked likehis bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy, noticing where Neville was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Emily gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at her.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Potters looks like you have your Mudblood mother's hair and freckles."

"Watch what your saying about my family Malfoy. Wouldn't want my Auror father finding out now would you?"

He turned to Neville and then Ron sneering "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Longbottom. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I know the wrong sort for myself thanks, that goes for everyone else in this compartment now if you'll excuse me."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, the Potter twins and Neville smiled as they saw the bushy beard of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry, Emily, Neville?"

"We're alright Hagrid." Emily said softly as she climbed into a boat, Harry, Neville, Hermione following her. The boat ride to the castle was eventful to say the least, the boat Ron was sharing withheld first years capsized as they were stepping onto dry land.

Once being dried off by the older Weasley children, Ron's mood seemed to brighten as Hagrid led them through the gates to Hogwarts. The siblings and god brother eagerly awaited the sorting as they were met with a stern faced Professor. Their first year at Hogwarts had begun.

A/N some of this chapter was taken from Harry potter and the philosophers stone just adapted to suit Neville as the boy who lived and my own addition of Emily.


	3. A Surprise Sorting

**Chapter Three**

**A Surprise Sorting**

Professor McGonagall led the first years through the entrance hall into the Great Hall where all eyes turned toward Neville. The young boy tried desperately to string into the shadows as the whispers began. All Neville wanted was to be treated like any other student, he now knew it would take a while for this to happen. Before long the first years were lined up,in front of a stool and hat which suddenly opened at the front beginning to sing it's annual sorting song. Harry, Emily, Ron and Hermione closed ranks around Neville as Malfoy tried to speak to,him again much to the young boys relief. He eagerly listened to the sorting song like the rest of the Great Hall.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!'<p>

The Great Hall burst into applause as the sorting song ended and Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll in her hands as the sorting ceremony began. As the sorting went I'm alphabetical order the four friends and Daphne knew there would be a long wait before they could truly relax. Harry and Emily made a mental note to write home the moment they got into their common room.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall stated firmly. "Abbott Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a moment's pause bathe sorting hat made it's decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat again shouted, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Greengrass Daphne."

Harry knew every agree grass had been in Slytherin, having been to the Greengrass Estate with his Dad. Daphne calmed her nerves before she made her way to the front to be sorted.

"Mm you'd do well in every house. Slytherin could bring you greatness."

"Not Slytherin. I have more traits for Ravenclaw than Slytherin. Please not Slytherin."

"Are you sure? Very well then. RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Harry and Emily noticed Ron's twin brothers catcalling. Sometimes, Neville noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus', the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger Hermione."

Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW."

A horrible thought struck Neville, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

"Longbottom Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Malfoy Draco."

"SLYTHERIN."

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. Moon' ... 'Nott' ... 'Parkinson' ... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil' ... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' ... and then, it was Harry and Emily's turn to be sorted.

"Potter Emily."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Potter Harry."

Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?'

"Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin huh. Better be ... "RAVENCLAW."

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat a very shocked Albus Dumbledore. Last to be sorted was Ron; Harry could tell he was nervous and gave him a reassuring smile as the sorting hat prepared to sort him. He had the strongest feeling that he would be placed in Gryfindor with his siblings.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Harry, Emily and especially Neville clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to his twin brothers. Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He looked toward an older a Ravenclaw Roger Davis asking the question he'd been about to ask as Dumbledore began talking.

"Is he mad?"

"Mad?' Roger said softly. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

His mum cooked wonderful food but even she'd have trouble rivalling the Hogwarts Feast. Harry and Emily piled their plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious. Harry glanced toward via smiling Neville exacting as he saw his godbrother had been accepted by the rest of Gryffindor house.

xoxoxo

As Neville helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

'I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

The others laughed.

'What about you, Neville?' Dean Thomas asked curiously.

"The Potters raised me, they're my godparents you see and my parents and Gran were killed. Uncle Algie still visits but I'm happy with Lily and James. My parents were Aurors and fought Voldemort in the last war."

"You said his name?" Seamus squeeked.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Being afraid of his name makes it easier for the ones left to win and I'm not living my life being afraid of him."

"Well said Nev." Harry and Emily said from the Ravenclaw table.

As Emily sat talking to a few of the first years where she sat at the left of Harry; sitting on his right Hermione was talking to an Aisan girl about lessons. He had to admit now the sorting was over he was looking forward to finding out what the lessons would be like. He may look like his father but both of them had inherited their mother's brains.

"I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult - we'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing."

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. He knew this was his mothers best friend Severus Snape.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Neville's eyes and both Harry and Emily notice their friend wince realising whatever was happening was linked to the lightening bolt scar on Neville's forehead.

xoxoxo

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

'Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corri dors. Quiddich trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Andfinally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Neville laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

'He's not serious?' he muttered to Percy.

"Must be,' said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go some- where – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
>Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,<br>Teach us something please,  
>Whether we be old and bald<br>Or young with scabby knees,  
>Our heads could do with filling<br>With some interesting stuff,  
>For now they're bare and full of air,<br>Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
>So teach us things worth knowing,<br>Bring back what we've forgot,  
>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,<br>And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he alongside the Harry and his friends was were one of thoe few who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Penelope Clearwater stood up as she began to lead the Ravenclaw's to the fifth floor where Ravenclaw Tower was waiting for them to arrive. Despite it seeming like such a long walk, in no time at all they were standing in front of a statue of their house creator Rowena Ravenclaw and golden eagle door knocker. Penelope waited for the riddle to be spoken in order for them to enter. Harry, Emily, Hermione and the two newest Ravenclaw's Terry Boot and Ernie McMillin watched in awe.

In marble walls as white as milk,  
>Lined with sin as soft as silk<br>Within a fountain crystal clear  
>A golden apple doth appear<br>No doors there are to this stronghold  
>Yet thieves break in and steal the gold.<p>

Penelope smiled as she answered the riddle confidently . "An egg."

"Correct as always my dear."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Ernie needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Ravenclaw common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs and their very own library. Penelope directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Once they arrived at the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: four four-posters hung with deep blue velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

**A/N Again some of the dialogue is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone just with a few tweaks to coincide with Hermione and Harry being placed in Ravenclaw, everything belongs to J.K Rowling with the exception to the creation of Emily Potter.**


End file.
